


Not Good Enough

by riversong_sam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 156Parings: Reid x ReaderRequest: @clairese1980 said:Can I get a Spencer Reid/Reader. List 1 #16. Reader feels not good enough but fluffy ending?Prompt: You make me feel like I’m not good enough.A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Not Good Enough

You sighed softly Spencer to immersed in whatever he was doing to pay attention to you, again. You sometimes wondered if your boyfriend cared about everyone and everything else but you.  
When Spencer touched your shoulder you jumped. He had a concerned look on his face.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine Spencer.”   
“You sure? I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes.”  
“No. No I’m not.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You make me feel like I’m not good enough. You’re always paying more attention to your books or other people Spence.”   
He frowned. He hadn’t meant to put you on the back burner.  
“I’m sorry (Y/N). How about I order dinner and we spend the night, just the two of us? No books or work or anyone else.”  
You looked up at your boyfriend, “I’d like that.”  
He smiled ordering your favorites while you set up the bedroom for later. Tonight was going to be good.


End file.
